1 year later, after run away
by Bright-Shield
Summary: Setelah kabur bersama Nanami dan meninggalkan Dunan Army, kehidupan berpetualangan baru mereka lakoni. namun setelah setengah tahun berpindah tempat karena takut di temukan oleh orang-orang Dunan maupun highland, mereka menetap. dan berdampingan dengan warga lokal di Tigermount Village. namun hari bahagia itu tak berlangsung lama setelah ia bertemu..
1. Chapter 1

_Riou pov.._

Aku meninggalkan Dunan Army. Tepat saat mereka sangat membutuhkanku. Mengecewakan memang aku ini. Tapi aku sudah tak bisa melihat kakak perempuanku menangis dan menginnginkan kedamaian secepatnya. Aku pergi bersama Nanami. Pergi sejauh yang kami bisa.

Namun selepas setengah tahun kami berpetualang kembali dan selalu berpindah-pindah tempat, Nanami kembali rewel kalau ini juga bukan yang dia inginkan. Ia menginginkan kami berdua hidup di tempat terpencil dan menetap. Bukan lari ke sana ke mari karena takut tercium oleh Highland Army atau Dunan sendiri. intinya dia ingin menetap.

Akhirnya setelah melihat tingkat kewaspadaan highland dan Dunan, aku dan Nanami mendirikan sebuah pondok kecil dekat tigermoun village. Tempat ini, menurut kami, yang teraman, karena hampir tidak ada penduduk local yang tahu siapa kita. Dan lagi Highland dan Dunan tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini setelah kejadian dengan Neclord. Walaupun aku tak tahu, sih akhirnya Vampir itu mati atau tidak. Aku juga hampir buta dengan perkembangan perang Dunan dan Highland. Yang kulakukan sekarang adalah menikmati hari-hariku bersama Nanami dan penduduk lokal yang amat sangat ramah. Aku dan Nanami pun sudah mengenal dan di kenal di sana. Dan satu lagi. Bajuku pun ku beli di tempat ini. Jadi semakin sulit orang membedakanku dengan penduduk asli.

Nanami hampir tidak berubah. Ketelatenannya masih sepayah dulu. Suara teriakannya tetap keras, dan cerewetnya tak hilang-hilang. Dan yang berbeda hanya penampilannya. rambutnya sedikit tambah panjang, itu saja sih.

Namun walau begitu, aku masih sering memikirkan Dunan Army. Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Apakah sudah ada penggantiku? Apakah mereka semua marah padaku?

Dan tentu saja pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tak pernah terjawab sampai sekarang karena aku tak pernah mengatakannya dengan langsung kepada mereka.

Dan tentu saja kadang kala aku selalu berpikir akan Jowy, sahabat lamaku yang berubah menjadi musuhku. Walau pun aku dan Nanami tak pernah menganggapnya musuh. Kami hanya berpikir kalau ini hanya perbedaan pendapat di antara kita.

Yah... sekarang sudahi pemikiranku. Karena tidak ada jalan kembali ke masa lalu. Walaupun saat ini aku tak pernah berpikir untuk kembali.

Author Pov..

Riou kembali mendapat buruan bagus. Kali ini dua buah rusa jantan. Setelah menyimpan satu ekor di pondok, ia membawa yang satu lagi di punggungnya dan segera pergi ke tigermount village untuk menukarnya menjadi uang. Seperti biasa.

Jarak pondoknya dengan desa agak jauh. Tapi untuk pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu, jalan ini benar-benar gampang di lewatinya karena ia sudah terbiasa.

«Wah Riou! kau mendapat buruan bagus lagi ! pas sekali, tadi baru ada pejabat yang aku tak tahu dari mana menginginkan satu rusa jantan berukuran besar untuk di makan bersama orang-orangnya ! » Seru pedagang daging yang bernama Lee. Kemudian pedagang daging memberikan kantong kecil berwarna cokelat. Riou tak langsung membukanya dan bertanya-tanya apa isi kantong itu. Karena ia sudah tahu. Isinya uang senilai 10.000 potch. Uang yang cukup untuk kebutuhan satu minggu ia dengan Nanami.

« Oya, apa kau mau tugas tambahan ? hadiahnya lumayan besar, loh ! kau hanya harus menemaniku membawa 2 kereta kuda daging segar ke Greenhill. Dan kau akan mendapatkan 50.000 potch ! bagaimana ? Nanami juga boleh di ajak, kok ! kau tahu, hanya kau yang ku beritahukan hal ini ! karena kau adalh pemuda paling kuat yang pernah kulihat di sini. »

Riou tertegun sebentar. Pedagang kenalannya ini benar-benar tidak tahu cara men-spasi kalimatnya. Namun hadiahnya terbilang sangat menggiurkan bagi Riou. 50.000 Potch hanya dalam sehari dan itu juga cuman mengantarkan kereta bersama kenalan tukang dagang di hadapannya ini. Kan enak, satu bulan lebih satu minggu cuman nganggur. Mudah dan enak. Maka dari itu, Riou mengangguk cepat.

Tapi ternyata pekerjaannya tak segampang yang ia kira. Karena jarak antara Greenhill dan tigermount village sangat jauh. Terlebih lagi mereka harus melewati matilda path yang penjagaannya ketat. Riou sempat takut-takut, namun karena bantuan Lee, tukang daging dengan bicara tanpa spasi dan pintar meyakinkan orang, semua itu terasa mudah dan mereka dengan cepat bisa melewati pembatas daerah itu. Sejak di perbolehkan melewat, Riou selalu bersyukur karena Nanami tidak mau ikut dengannya.

Benar! Benar dan tepat sekali! Ini pekerjaan super berat! Bahkan dengan pemikiran hiperbola, Riou selalu berpikir bahwa pekerjaan ini mungkin lebih susah di bandingkan dulu ia melawan berbagai macam monster.

Lee benar-benar tak punya hati. Karena di suruh 1 hari, jadi mereka sama sekali tidak beristirahat hingga sampai di Greenhill. Dan itu memakan ¾ hari. Setelah memberikan daging segar yang di pesan, Lee dan Riou beristirahat di sebuah penginapan. Karena sudah amat lelah dan tak memungkinkan, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang besok siang atau bisa lusanya. Karena jelas seluruh badan mereka terasa sangat lelah.

Lee dan Riou tertidur pulas hingga terbangun jam 11 siang. Menurut Riou, itu adalah tidurnya yang paling damai selama ini karena tak perlu mendengarkan seseorang membangunkannya. Karena Lee sendiri masih tidur.

Karena Lee belum bangun, akhirnya Riou memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan melihat sekeliling kota yang sempat di selamatkannya itu. Kangen juga... pikirnya dalam hati. Gadis-gadis dengan seragam berwarna merah mengingatkannya pada Nina. Gadis aneh berambut pirang yang sering mengejar Flik. Asrama sekolahnya pun mengingatkannya pada momen mengejar hantu. Dan pintu rahasia di gedung sekolah, mungkin masih rahasia.

Saking asiknya mengenang, Riou sampai tak sadar telah menabrak seorang gadis cilik berpakaian mewah hingga terjatuh di hadapannya. Spontan, Riou membantu gadis itu sambil membersihkan noda yang menempel di baju gadis itu. Ia kemudian menjadi merasa bersalah saat pakaian mewah di hadapannya kini terlihat sangat kucel. Bagaimana ini? Aku tahu dia bukan anak orang sembarangan.

"Maaf, maaf sekali nona kecil.."

"Iya, aku tak apa." Jawabnya masih menepuk-nepuk bagian bajunya yang kotor dan belum sempat melihat wajah Riou. Namun Riou tidak, ia melihat gadis itu dengan seksama. Ia mengamati. Siapa gadis ini? Rasanya... ah! Dia..

"Pilika, ada apa?" Tanya suara perempuan ramah di belakang Pilika. Riou langsung tergugup.

Riou Pov

Ya, gadis itu Pilika, anak yang membantu dan di bantu Jowy. Dan di belakangnya tak perlu mengamati lagi. Aku dan Jowy gemar mencuri lihat dari luar rumahnya saat kami masih kecil. Putri Jillia Blight.

Author Pov

Jillia dengan gaun mewahnya mendekati Pilika yang terjatuh dengan cepat. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Pilika sayang?" Tanyanya super lembut "Maafkan aku putri... bajunya jadi kotor.." Seru Pilika masih mengusap bajunya.

"Aku tidak khawatir dengan bajunya, Pilika. Baju bisa kita beli kapan saja, tapi aku tanya apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Pilika tersenyum kepada Jilli dengan ramah kemudian beribacara pada Riou yang masih diam.

"Maafkan Pilika karena sudah menabrak, Paman" Seru Pilika. Riou terhening sebentar. Pikirannya masih terhambat. Banyak pertanyaan yang mencuat di benaknya.

_Kenapa Putri Jillia di sini? Bersama Pilika? Di Greenhill yang sudah terbebaskan, dan sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di kota ini? Dan... apakah Jowy juga ada di... sini?_

"Paman... paman tak mau mema... Paman Riou! Kau paman Riou, kan?" Seru Pilika keras hingga membuat pikiran Riou kembali. Jilli yang di sebelahnya pun kaget bukan main._ Riou... dia di sini?_


	2. Chapter 2

"A…apa benar ini…" Jillia berkata terpatah-patah.

"Tidak! Maaf telah menabrak." Jawab Riou cepat dan dengan gesit berbalik, berlari, dan kemudian menghilang. Jillia bahkan sempat tak sadar bahwa orang itu sudah hilang dari pandangan matanya yang cantik. Dan setelah kembali sadar, ia malah kehilangan sesuatu yang lebih lagi. Pilika juga ikut menghilang! Jillia langsung kaget, namun kekagetan itu berakhir saat akal sehatnya menyuruh untuk mengikuti jejak gadis cilik kesayangan Jowy. Dan tak akan salah lagi, Pilika mengejar laki-laki yang tadi di sebutnya paman Riou. Dan mau tak mau, Jillia juga harus mengejar Pilika. Atau Jowy akan…

Riou Pov…

Ada apa ini? Kebetulan apa itu? Padahal sudah setengah tahun tak pernah bertemu orang-orang masa lalu tapi….. kenapa di sini dan pada waktu seperti ini? Dan lagi bukankah Greenhill itu milik Dunan? Aku tak mungkin salah, karena semua orang di sini seperti biasa dan tak ada tentara Highland yang nyangkut di sini. Tapi kenap adi… mereka bias… ah!

Pilika Pov…

Paman Riou… paman Riou…. Paman di mana? Paman… Pilika kangen sekali paman… Pilika ingin bertemu. Paman di mana? Kenapa menjauh? Apa sekarang PIlika terlihat jahat? Paman…

Author POv…

Riou berlari menuju gerbang utama untuk melarikan diri. Karena ia tahu, Jilli di sini tak mungkin tanpa seseorang ataupun tanpa penjaga. Maka ia harus secepatnya keluar dari kota ini. Meninggalkna Lee dan di marahinya sudah bukan urusan yang besar bila menghadapi urusan yang satu ini. Karena bila tertangkap, ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Dan dia tak mau sampai hal itu terjadi.

Tapi takdir berkata lain. Gerbang tertutup dan di jaga ketat oleh pasukan Highland. Riou langsung berhenti di lalu bersembunyi dan mengamati gerbang yang di jaga itu. Ia heran. Pasukan Highland…. Kenapa…. Bias…. Ja… jangan jangan penyerbuan lain? Pikirnya kacau. Ia harus segera bertindak! Dan ia tahu itu. Tapi di kepalanya tak satu ide pun yang muncul. Sehingga ia kehabisan waktu. Dan di ketemukan oleh seseorang.

Sedangkan di gedung kampus lantai dua.

"Hentikan! Lepaskan aku, Putri Jillia, aku harus bertemu paman! Aku harus!" Seru Pilia mencoba lepas dari pegangan tangan Jillia. Tentu Jillia tak akan mengabulkannya. "Tidak, Pilika." Jawabnya santai.

"Tidak, tidak, aku mau bertemu paman! Aku mau ngobrol dengan paman! Aku mau…"

"Mau bicara apa denganku? Jillia, lepaskan saja bila Pilika mau bertemu denganku.." Seru suara ramah dari ujung balik pintu. Pemilik suaranya adalah pria berambut pirang panjang di ikat. Jowy Blight.

"Tidak.. ini.. bukan.." Jilia terbata-bata. Tak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Melihat kelemahan putrid, Pilika dengan sigap melepaskan belenggu tangannya, kemudian berlari menuruni tangga tanpa bilang apa-apa dulu. Jillia kaget, dan hendank mengejarnya, namun di hentikan oleh tangan Jowy yang kini erat memegang tangannya. "Apa maksudnya? Jadi yang di panggil paman oleh Pilika itu bukan aku?" Tanya Jowy. "Itu… dia.. i.. ingin berbicara dengan…. Seed. Iya, Seed!"

"Aku tahu kau bohong. Pilika hanya memanggil paman kepada aku dan Riou saja. Selebihnya aku tak pernah ingat gadis itu pernah memanggil orang-orang Highland. Jadi, dia ketemu paman sia…"

Julia langsung berpikir. 'Jowy menyadarinya'

Segera setelah itu, Jowy ikut menuruni tangga di susul Jillia.

Kembali ke Riou. Ia di temukan. Dan ia tahu siapa yang mengikat tangannya. Salah satu komandan muda Highland. Laki-laki berambut cokelat dengan baju berwarna merah. Tidak salah lagi, Seed. Ya, Riou terborgol oleh Seed. Itu karena Riou tak membawa tonfa-nya dan juga karena dia tak mau melawan. Ia di bawa menuju gedung kampus. Dan telah sampai di loby nya.

Dan kembali sosok kecil berbaju mewah namun kotor berada di hadapannya dan sedang berlari kea rah mereka. "Paman Riou!" Seru Pilika girang yang lalu memeluk Riou erat. Riou hanya diam. Dia tahu, Pilika kangen. Karena ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia berjongkok agar pilika tak harus terus berjinjit.

"Paman, kenapa paman di borgol?" Tanya Pilika. "Paman tak apa-apa…." JAwab Riou mencoba menghilangkan kekhawatiran gadis cilik itu.

"Ng…. paman, kenapa kau lakukan ini pada paman Riou!" Tanya Pilika sebal kepada Seed di samping Riou. Riou menghembuskan napasnya. 'Pilika benar-benar sudah dewasa, ya? ' pikirnya.

Seed sebentar melirik gadis itu sebelum kembali diam. Tentu membuat Pilika geram. Riou hanya ikut diam. Sebelum matanya terpaku pada sosok yang berlari menuju arahnya juga.

"Pilika!" Jowy mengangkat tubuh pilika dari pelukan Riou. Dan sama sekali belum melihat wajahnya. Setelah Pilika di angkat, Riou kembali memberdirikan badannya. Dan membuat Jowy kaget setelah menurunkan Pilika.

Kedua teman masa kecil itu terdiam dengan pandangan saling menatap.

"Aku kaget kau ada di sini, Riou…" Seru Jowy duluan. "begitu pula aku." Jawab Riou. "Kudengar Nanami dan kau kabur dan menghilang dari Dunan Army."

Riou terdiam sejenak. Kemudian menghirup napas sebanyak paru-parunya bisa. Setelah hembusan panjang dari hidungnya terdengar, ia baru membuka mulut dan menjawab. "Ya. Dan mengecewakan semua orang. "


End file.
